This disclosure generally relates to a system and method for injecting particles into a flow region in connection with, for example, excavating a formation. The formation may be excavated in order to, for example form a wellbore for the purpose of oil and gas recovery, construct a tunnel, or form other excavations in which the formation is cut, milled, pulverized, scraped, sheared, indented, and/or fractured, hereinafter referred to collectively as cutting.